Alternate Combat
by GodricGryff
Summary: CANCELED. Clois. What if Lois was awake and witnessed Clarks battle against Titan. How would she react.


**Alternate Combat.**

**A Clark and Lois story.**

**A/N: this is my first attempt at smallville fanfiction, and I hoped to ease my way in by writing this one shot. Please give me a review, constructive critism is welcome, but no flamers. **

**Fighter pit.**

Lois slowly shook her head to escape the dizziness she was currently feeling. Not too long ago, she was sent into a fighting ring as part of her investigation into the use of patients from the mental hospital Belle Reeve as part of an illegal underground fighting ring.

When she entered the ring, she was surprised to find that her opponent was Clark Kent, of all people. Anxious to try and find a way to escape, she tried to punch Clark to keep up the illusion that they were really fighting, and to her surprise, and pain, she felt her wrist break from the contact with his body, while Clark hardly seemed to notice.

Then came the man known as Titan. He was easily one of the most freighting people that Lois has ever met. While he looked human, his strength was monstrous, and his lust for battle scared her deeply, though she would never admit it. When Titan came in, she was confused as to why he was so focused on Clark, and then when she tried to help he swatted her away like an annoying fly.

She thought she would lose consciousness, but through sheer will and stubborn nature, she did not. She slowly leaned against the wall, and her eyes widened as she saw something she'd never expected to see in a million years.

Clark Kent charging angrily against the Titan, and successfully slamming him against a pillar. Lois could feel the shockwave from the impact wash over her. When she saw the pillar collapse on Clark and Titan, she feared the worst.

Slowly, Lois got back up, and cradling her arm, she walked over to the battle field, and watched in awe as Clark and Titan battled it out.

'_Just what the hell are you smallville?' _Lois asked herself.

She continued to watch as Clark and Titan traded blows, each hit sending shockwaves through the air.

Titan punched Clark, sending him through the air and landing several feet away, and as the Titan made his way over to the fallen opponent, Clark got back and sent a surprise uppercut to the giant, sending him back.

Lois watched as around her the building was coming down due to the sheer power of these two men. She saw Clark go down again, and her eyes widened when she saw the Titan extend a wooden stake out of his arm, hell bent on ending Clark. She walked closer and yelled out, "DON'T LET HIM WIN SMALLVILLE!"

She looked into Clarks eyes and witnessed an astonishing sight.

His eyes changed from acceptance of death, to determination. As Titans fist came crashing down with the stake, Clark sent out his left hand and grabbed the man's fist, holding it firm and at bay. Titan then sent his other fist, which Clark caught with his right hand.

Lois watched as the two powerhouses held firm, fighting for supremacy. When suddenly Clark let go with his right hand and quickly sent a massive punch to Titans jaw, sending him flying through the air and lading on the ground face first.

Clark got up and walked over, he rolled over the body of Titan and saw the man's stake had impaled itself, he was dead.

Lois walked over and got a good look at Clark Kent, the biggest mystery in the world, and the man who saved her life.

Clark was all bloodied, his cloths torn, with a split lip and a cut on his head gushing blood. He looked at Lois straight in the eye, and smiled.

Then he collapsed.

Ignoring her own pain, Lois quickly caught his body before he hit the ground. She held him upright as she tried to find a way out of the building.

**13 hours later.**

Clark groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, letting the bright light in.

"Hey there Smallville, take it easy." Said a familiar voice.

"Um…Lois?" he asked, head still dizzy.

He finally opened his eyes all the way and saw her face above his own, taking a quick look around, he realized that his head is in her lap and her fingers were in his soft hair.

"Take it easy, we're back at the farm. You took quite a few blows there." She says softly.

"What happened?" Clark asked.

"Well, we went into the fighter pit and were supposed to fight each other, but then Titan came and ruined our escape, and the building." She replied, giving him a strange look, a look he has never seen on her face before.

Suddenly it all came back, the battle, Lois's words of encouragement, and her breaking her hand.

"Oh god!" he said sitting up.

He looked and saw her hand was in a small caste.

"Your hand, are you alright?" Clark asked feeling concerned.

"I'm fine, the Doctors gave me a quick treatment before putting the cast on." she replied.

Clark nodded, still worried for her, then his eyes widened when she asked the next question.

"So tell me, how were you able to take and deliver the punches that Titan delivered to you?" she asked with a smile.

Clark looked down, nervous, she knew of his power no doubt, but what can he tell her?

He could lie, but she would see right through it and would never forgive him, he could deny everything, again, she would see right through it. So that left the truth.

So Clark turned around, looked Lois square into the eyes, and told her the truth. He told her about his powers, his origin, and his life.

She sat there, listening intently, never once changing the look on her face. When the story was over, Clark bowed his head and said, "I can understand if you don't want to be around me anymore. You were put through a lot, and could have died because of my mistakes."

What happened next shocked Clark.

Lois grabbed his head and gave him a kiss on the lips, not one filled with passion, or pity, but a kiss of tender love.

She pulled back and said, "I could never blame you. You saved my life today; you are saving the lives of others everyday you do something. You could have let the monster rampage around, but instead you are taking responsibility. You never once think of yourself, but others. I could never hate you for that. That Clark Kent is what I love about you."

Clark looked at her in shock, never once expecting that, and the only words he could say were, "you love about me?"

She gave a soft chuckle, "yes Clark, I love you. I have had feeling for quite some time; I just never realized how real they were. I thought it was just a physical attraction, but today I realized that I love you for more than just your cuteness, but for your heart. And now that I know about what you are, it makes it even more clear to me why I feel the way I do."

Clark looked at her with a smile, trying hard to not tear fall. He grabbed her hand and said, "I must admit, I've felt something as well. I'm glad that we are now able to let it out."

With that, he leaned forward to give her a kiss, only for her to stop him.

"I don't kiss till the first date; at least, what you got was a freebee. So if you want my lips, you better start planning something special." She said with a smirk.

Clark and Lois laughed, before he picked her up and super sped out to the sunset.


End file.
